pinkfloydfandomcom-20200222-history
Shine On You Crazy Diamond (Pts. VI-IX)
Song Name: Shine On You Crazy Diamond (Pts. VI-IX) Artist: Pink Floyd Album: Wish You Were Here, Shine On Run Time: 12:31 Year: 1975 Track Number: 5 Sung By: Roger Waters, David Gilmour, Richard Wright Written By: Roger Waters, David Gilmour, Richard Wright Info: * Part VI (Wright, Waters, Gilmour; from 0:00 – 4:55) begins with a howling wind from Wish You Were Here (Song). As the wind continues, Gilmour comes in on bass. Waters adds another bass with a continuing riff pattern. Then Wright comes in playing an ARP String Ensemble and after a few measures, several rhythm guitar parts (Gilmour would play the power chord part using his Black Strat, then switch to the lap steel. Snowy White did the rhythm parts on this track live) and drums come in, a Minimoog plays the opening solo. At the 2 minute mark, Wright's Minimoog and Gilmour's lap steel play notes in unison before David does a solo (the lap steel had open E minor tuning) with counterpointing from Richard. It lasts for 3 minutes (4 live) and Gilmour in each section would play an octave higher than the last. The highest note he hit was a B flat three octaves above middle C (in Cleveland he hit a G three octaves above middle C) followed by the reprise of the Part IV solo (which White played live so Gilmour could switch back to his Black Strat). The song switches time signatures from 12/16 to 6/8. * Part VII (Waters, Gilmour, Wright; from 4:56 – 5:59) contains vocals. * Part VIII (Gilmour, Wright, Waters; from 6:00 – 8:59) brings in Waters to play a second electric guitar for a high noted sound riff while Gilmour plays the arpeggio riff that links Parts VII and VIII. A progression of funk rhythm in 4/4 plays for 2 minutes before slowly fading into the background as a long keyboard note fades in at the 9 minute mark. When played live, Gilmour and White traded solos in a duel, which would extend this section upwards to between 5 or 10 minutes. * Part IX (Wright, from 9:00 – 12:31) is played in 4/4. David Gilmour described Part IX as "a slow 4/4 funeral march...the parting musical eulogy to Syd". The drums play for half of this part, and the keyboard plays for the final minute of the song before fading out. On the fade out, you can hear a short part of the melody of "See Emily Play" (at 12:07) on the left channel, one of Syd Barrett's signature Pink Floyd songs. When played live, the piano plays the chords on its own before the synth solo was slowly changed from a synth solo into half synth and harmony guitar solo by Gilmour (higher notes) and White (lower notes) (on the end of the European leg and April and May, 1977 US performances) and then first a bluesy Gilmour solo followed by a harmony guitar solo by Gilmour (higher notes) and White (lower notes) (on the June and July, 1977 US performances) finally before ending with the synth solo as on record. Part IX, the song, and the album ends on a Picardy third. Category:Songs